Kencan Pagi Buta
by Jasper Knight
Summary: Mello jatuh cinta pada Metsha-versi cewek Matt-? Apa yang terjadi apabila Mello tau Metsha ternyata udah punya cowok? RnR please? *puppy eyes


Disclaimer: heh? huh? saya males ngomong ini. De.. ath... no... te... -BLETAK! baca yg bener!- Death note milik Tsugumi Ohba sama Takeshi Obata TT___TT

Rate: K+

Pairing: andai Matt itu cewek gue mao nikah sama dia -digampar Matt FC- Ok MattFemxMello. Ini bukan cerita yaoi, 100% straight.

genre: HUMOR SELALU! ROMANCE? HOOEEK...

Title: Kencan [Pagi] Buta

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AiZapiska: Autis lo Ren bikin fanfic kek gini! Matt itu COWOK EN PUNYA GUEEE!-dikeroyok Matt's FC-

RenRyuzaki: LO TUH YANG AUTIS! MANA MAO MATT SAMA CEWEK GUDANG JERAWAT KEK LO!

AiZapiska: Iya, iya yang punya banyak fans disekolah... Yang jadi anak emas guru...-nangis2 bombay-

Mello: heh Matt punya GUE!

dan Ren, Ai, dan Mello ribut buat ngerebut Matt versi cowok sekaligus versi cewek (=.=;)

Matt: gila dah... enjoy this fic! ok? XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mello's POV

Pagi-pagi buta di sekolah selalu memiliki segudang cerita cinta yang indah bagaikan neraka jahannam. Ya, indah buat mereka yang bercinta dan derita buat gue yang tanpa cinta.

Segala cara gue pakai untuk mendapatkan cinta seorang gadis berbodi mirip J-Lo. Mulai dari flirt-flirt gombal, pake parfum banyak-banyak, memutilasi hobi gue yang suka makan jengkol (iya pembaca, gue itu Jengkolers, pecinta jengkol XD -ditabok-), dan sampai ngancem mo ngebakar rumah doi kalau ga pacaran sama gue. Tapi tuh cewek tetap tak bergeming. Ya iyalah, standar gue ketinggian sih, cewek berbodi J-Lo... Sementara gue? Cowok dengan muka volcano minyak dan luka bakar. Terlalu jauh...! (oke, saya rela dimutilasi sama Mello FC)

Apalagi SMA gue tuh terletak jauh dari peradaban hutan tarzan, dekat dengan alam sejuk dan persawahan, dan Tempat Pembuangan Akhir Sampah (TPAS). Kalo pagi-pagi udaranya sejuk dan dingin banget. Makanya gue curiga banyak cewek-cewek saking pengen ngademnya ga pake CD en BH. Entahlah, gue cuma berprasangka mesum doang XD. Dan karena deket TPAS pagi-pagi adem ayem sore-sore bau asem-sem semen.

Tiap pagi gue sering ngelihat di sekolahan, di beberapa kelas, ada beberapa cewek-cowok sekaligus cewok yang lagi pacaran. Ngobrol-ngobrol berdekatan kaki eh salah ding muka. Si cowok PD ngerapetin tubuhnya yang bau ase lupa pake rexona ngerentangin tangannya kelewat pede merangkul pundak si cewek, ngerayu dan ngegombal sekaligus promosi. Si cewek senyam-senyum mesem tersipu dan tertunduk maludan kefe-eraan, Atau, mungkin gak nahan karena cowoknya bau asem dan lupa gosok gigi tapi ga berani negur.

Lain lagi dengan temen beda kelas yang pacaran sama adek kelas (bronis! eh brongin, brondong dingin XD). Kebetulan si cewek adek kelas ini pernah gue kacangin eh kecengin. Dan gue akuin, temen lain kelas itu memang ganteng, tapi kulitnya? Bibirnya? Kulitnya lebih item dari arang abang sate en bibirnya lebih memble dari Omas. Sedangkan si ceweknya? Putih, bersuh and cantik banget. Cuman bodinya aja yang kayak stik es meramalkan anak mereka kulitnya akan berwarna seperti kopi nescafe! Ugh ternyata bener bahwa cinta itu buta warna en tak panfang bulu!!

Bukan!!

Gue rasa 'kencan'-lah yang buta. Bukan cinta!

Kencan atau pacaran, bermesraan, berpendekatan, ber'you know what' dan sebagainya itu buta! Enggak ngeliat fisik atau warna kulit pasangan yang perbedaannya cukup kontras (halah bilang aja lu iri Mel!). Enggak peduli hari masih terlalu pagi buat pacaran dan bermesraan. Enggak peduli sama orang yang disekeliling yag ngeliat dengan tatapan sirik en benci kayak gue. Maka, gue pun menamakan situasi pasangan yang ga tau tempat, dan ga tau waktu kayak pagi-pagi gini dengan istilah 'Kencan [Pagi] Buta!'

Dan gue pernah mengalami kencan pagi buta itu dulu.

Dulu...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Flashback mode: ON)

Waktu kelas 2 SMA gue pernah dekat sama cewek imut dan smart bernama Metsha-mamat ver. cewek- (nama yang aneh. so please don't kill me!). Ya Metsha. Cewek berambut merah sebahu dengan mata merah-hitam. Kiri sebelah kanan dan hitam di sebelah kiri. Unik. Dia tetap imut walau ada google ga penting nangkring di lehernya yang putih. (Ren, n Mello: -nosebleed-)

Awalnya ketika gue sering ngeliat dia belajar sendirian dikelasnya sambil ngerjain sesuatu dengan mimik muka yang serius, menambah keimutan dia. Kadang gue liat dia diluar kelas sambil baca artikel-artikel di Mading sambil ketawa-ketiwi mirip kuntil atau tersenyum penuh arti dan makna (puih bahasanya!) baca puisi. Dan, suatu hari gue beranikan diri buat nyamperin dia dengan berbasa-basi. Kapan lagi bisa ngobrol sama Metsha yang imut bin ngangenin ini?

"Serius amat belajarnya. Lagi ngerjain tugas ya?"

"Eh, Mello!" Metsha kaget, enggak menyadari kedatengan cowok yang lebih ganteng dari James Bond ini.

"Iya nih lagi ngerjain soal matematika yang paling Metsha sulit ngerti. Denger-denger di kelas kamu ada cowok yang jago matematika. Kamu tau siapa orangnya?"

"Tau." Jawab gue penuh arti en sok misterius.

"Siapa?" Metsha berbinar-binar. Matanya bersparkle-sparkle ria, membuat gue klepek-klepek.

"Gue!!" Kata gue pede akut.

"Oh??!!" Metsha dua kali lebih kaget dari yang pertama. Kayak enggak percaya. "Bener?"

"Iya! Gak percaya! Mana sini kukerjain!"

Dan PDKT pun berjalan mulai dari hari itu.

(Flashbck mode: OFF)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gue pagi-pagi buta tuh gak pernah dibangunin sama suara ayam android pak Roger, malah gue duluan yang berkokok. Sebelum kantin sekolah gue buka, gue udah nongol duluan di koridor (baca: lorong gua, nyeremin!) sekolah. Kadang ngebangunin si Bibi dan ngebantuin buka kantin.

Dan ternyata setelah beberapa lama, gue menyadari kehadiran Metsha yang suka datang lebih awal dari gue.

Cuuman dia ga gentayang kek hantu penasaran ke kantin dulu kayak gue, biasanya baca mading dulu terus langsung ke kelas, duduk di bangku dan belajar sendiri.

Gue juga kadang heran, kenapa Metsha bisa duluan masuk koridor (baca: lorong gua! nyeremin!), padahal pintu gerbang masih digembok dan belum dibuka penjagal eh penjaga sekolah. Gue punya beberapa spekulasi [ngaco!] atau dugaan tentang keanehan ini,

1. Metsha manjat pintu gerbang sekolah tiap pagi (pengen gue liat CD-nya X3)

2. Metsha bisa nembus tembok kek Ryukk en Rem

3. Metsha bisa terbang [lagi-lagi] kek Ryukk en Rem

4. Metsha punya kunci duplikat, coz ayahnya tukang kucing eh kunci

5. Metsha rumahnya di sekolah [lho?]

Dan ternyata semua prasangka gue itu salah. Iya SALAH READERS! SALAH! [Mello dan author dilempar ke laut] Kenyataannya adalah pintu gerbang sekolah kita, [kita? lo aja kali gue enggak -author dijambak Mello-] maksud gue kami ga pernah dikunci! Meskipun ada kunci gembok yang ngegantung di pagar gerbang sekolah, itu cuman sebagai hiasan dan untuk memanipulasi mata manusia.

Karena sering ketemu tiap pagi-pagi tuna netra, tuna wisma, belajar bareng, ngerjain tugas bareng, jajan bareng dan ke WC bareng-bareng [bletak!] eh... sendiri-sendiri, maka sudah dapat diduga akan timbulnya rasa ehem-ehem gitu dah. Cinta geto loh!

Halah!

Tapi sayang...

Gue denger gosip yang ga enak sama ga enaknya kea roti basi yang lagi gue makan ini. Gue denger, Metsha tuh lagi deket sama cowok temen sekelasnya. Yang kata gosip itu, orangnya pinteeeerr banget sampai bisa bikin petasan dari bawang merah, bawang putih sama ibu tiri! Namun katanya juga, orangnya cakep banget, campuran antara Mikami-L-Light-sama Near! Ga kebayang kan cakepnya seperti apa?

Ok, gue deskripsiin tuh cowok. Rambut en badannya mirip Light, pake kacamata kek Mikami, pinternya kek Near en suka pake baju kek L! Ah gelo udah pasti gue kalah. Lha cowoknya aja sesempurna itu! Tapi ni cowok punya sifat minus kuadrat bagi lima eh kok malahn nyambung ke mate... Yaitu dia cuek+jutek! Playboy pula!

Maka disuatu pagi buta pula, ketika hujan gerimis membawa topan mengundang, gue yang biasanya ke kelas Metsha buat ngajakin ngerjain tugas bareng, berniat ngungkapin perasaan gue en nembak Metsha. Karena berdasarkan berita jelek acakadut buluk itu Metsha sama temen sekelasnya itu belum jadi-jadian.

Gue sangat duper hyper banget inget hari itu... (ng...sebenarnya hari, tanggal, dan bulan berapanya gue lupa sih). Waktu itu Metsha malah duluan ngajakin gue ke suatu tempat dengan memegang tangan gu. Dia ngajak gue ke ruang kelas kosong yang biasa dipake buat latihan ekskul Tai Kebo eh Tae Kwon Do. Kadang dipake juga buat latihan kendo.

GUe heran dan aneh karena sikap Metsha enggak kayak biasanya. Dia kayak ga ada niat untuk belajar bareng sama gue yang cakep n imoedt ngerjain tugas bareng lagi. Cuman ngajakin ke ruang kosong, nutup pintu itu dan gak ngomong apa-apa sambil melangkah mondar-mandir ga jelas. Kadang tulis-tulis di papan tulis kemudian ngegambar sesuatu yang gak penting.

"Mello..." Lirih Metsha.

Gue tau, dalam hatiny ada sesuatu. Yang pasti bukan sampah karena Metsha ga sejorok itu ngebuang sampah di hatinya. Meskipun wajahnya dibuat seceria dan seimut mungkin, dia nggak bisa nyembunyiin kegalauan hatinya. Gue bisa membaca dari mata indahnya sebuah rangkaian kata kegelisahan yang menyiratkan duka yang menyayat-nyayat jiwa disertai gesekan ancur biola sang author.

Dilema oleh senandung risau yang menggores kalbu dengan teramat pilu. Oh... Betapa perihnya hati ini.

Wahai pembaca sekalian, adakah yang punya obat cacingan???

"Ng... Metsha, aku mau tanya sesuatu sama kamu..." Gue motong duluan sebelum Metsha mengatakan hal yang masih ragu untuk mengatakannya. Gerimis diluar makin deras. Tapi belum selesai gue ngomong, tiba-tiba ruangan kelas yang tadi ditutup Metsha dibuka oleh seseorang dengan keras.

"METSHAAA! Kamu lagi ngapain disini sama dia???"

Gue dan Metsha kaget bareng. Metsha kayak yang panik dan gelagapan gitu.

"Eh, i-ini... I-itu... Mello minta diaajarin matematika..." Padahal sebaliknya. "Jadi tiap pagi tuh kami belajar bareng secara sembunyi-sembunyi biar enggak ada gosip, karena kita memang enggak ada apa-apa!!"

JELEGERRR! Suara petir di luar seolah benar-benar menyambar gue dan gue langsung gosong seketika. Srett... Dan serasa ada yang robek didalam dada ini.

Dan temen sekelas yang ternyata cowok Metsha itu cuman bilang,

"Oh..."

Lalu tangan Metsha digandeng, pinggangnya dirangkul kemudian Metsha dibawa pergi keluar.

Metsha pamit sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya yang khas. Senyum yang pahit untuk saat itu.

Metsha...

Dia cewek yang baik. Dia ngeliat cowok bukan dari tampangnya saja, tapi juga dari otaknya. Matanya memang indah, coklat kemerahan. Mungkin gue sedikit lebih jelek dari cowoknya Metsha, tapi otak cowoknya lebih encer dari KERINGET GUE.

Gue akan selalu inget senyum kecilnya saat dia baca cerpen lucu karangan gue di Mading dengn jdul Cinta itu Diva. Lalu ketika wajah kita berdekatan saat ngerjain tugas dan saat dia minta diajarin pelajaran Matematika yang kurang dikuasainya. Gue juga ingat waktu kita berduaan di ruangan kosong ketika dia menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, gambar enggak penting itu adalah sebuah simbol tanda tanya dalam gambar hati.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salah satu hal yang paling membanggakan sebagai penulis adalah ketika melihat raut wajah seseorang yang begitu terhibur, tersenyum, terharu bahkan menangis saat seseorang membaca karya kita [makanya REVIEW!] Dan eksprsi itu bisa gue dapetin di wajah Metsha. Dia membuat gue sebagai penulis karena setiap membaca puisi, cerpen atau fanfic gue di Mading saat pagi-pagi buta, wajahnya selalu ekspresif mendlami kata-kata dan kalimat yang gue buat. Namun sayang, dia enggak pernah tau bahwa karya-karya yang dia sukai itu buatan gue. Karena gue selalu memakai nama pena Mr. A yang berarti Mr. Alone.

"Mello, Mr.A itu siapa sih? kamu pasti tahu, kamu kan redaktur pelaksana mading. Ayo dong kasih tau ama Metsha..." Kayaknya dia ngefas sama Mr.A.

"Ng... Mr.A itu... ng.... Sebenarnya... Ng... Aku... Kasih tau cluenya aja ya?" Gue bikin penasaran Metsha. Karena menjadi misterius itu lebih keren daripada menjadi jomblo!

"Ah... Kamu mah... BT, ahh!" Metsha kecewa.

"Ya udah deh, kamu kasih cluenya juga gapapa." Metsha ngalah.

"Mr.A itu seorang cowok..." Gue ngegantung kalimat gue. Metsha penasaran.

"Jadi.. Mr. A itu adalah seorang cowok yang ga jauh dari hati kamu. Mr. A adalah cowok yang paling deket sama kamu." Gue pun akhirnya membalikkan badan supaya lebih terkesan misterius dan lebih keren.

Tapi sayang, tujuan gue untuk menjadi misterius agar Metsha bisa ngerti bahwa orang itu gue, justru membawa kerugian besar buat gue sendiri. Metsha menyangka Mr.A itu cowoknya. Karena cowoknya yang paling deket sama Metsha, bukan gue!

Metsha... Andai kamu tahu dan ngerti bahwa Mr.A itu adalah 'pasangan kencan pagi buta'-mu........

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RenRyuzaki: cerita gaje tp kece! huahahh

AiZapiska: haiah!

Matt: astojim, gue cewek O_O *bengong ga bs lanjutin perkataan

Mello: Matto-kun! Lu cantk banget sih waktu jd cewek!

RenRyuzaki: ehem... Ai kabur nyok! gw ajak ke 21 dah!

Ai: sumpe lo? makasih Ren!

Mari kita meninggalkan Mello dan Matt. O iye Review pleazzzz?!o_O

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
